Narcisos Confesorios
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El corazón de Toshiro le dice que escriba una carta a Karin. Dicha carta es redactada de una manera única como solo Toshiro podría ser capaz de idear. / TRADUCCIÓN.


**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN. ****El fic original pertenece a** **Yemi Hikari.** **)**

 **Narcisos Confesorios.**

Una mano delgada sostuvo el bolígrafo en su palma sudorosa mientras dos brillantes ojos turquesas miraban la hoja de papel. Cerca de esta misma había otros trozos de papeles arrugados sobre el escritorio del joven capitán.

 _"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_

Se escuchó un chasquido cuando la pluma fue depositada en el escritorio. Dos manos delgadas arrugaron el trozo de papel y lo lanzaron despectivamente junto con el resto mientras la boca del joven de cabellos blancos se retorcía arrugando su gesto normalmente estoico en un ceño fruncido. Una voz desde el fondo de su mente retumbó de manera tranquilizadora.

 _"Estás haciendo esto porque tu corazón te dice que lo hagas."_

 _"¿Mi corazón me lo dice?"_

Toshiro miró la siguiente hoja de papel antes de volver a levantar el bolígrafo y comenzar una nueva serie de trazos.

 _Querida Kurosaki Karin,_

 _Escribo esta carta en un intento de explicar cómo se siente mi corazón al estar cerca de ti y, sin embargo, no logró encontrar las palabras para expresar este sentimiento. Sé que mis palmas se sienten sudorosas cuando pienso en ti y hay una opresión en mi pecho aunque curiosamente no de una mala manera._

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando se encontró arrugando el papel en una bola una vez más. _"…Muy cursi. Ella me mataría sí leyera eso."_ Hizo una pequeña pausa para reflexionar. _"¿Lo que me dice mi corazón?"_

 _Querida Kurosaki Karin,_

 _No me siento sexualmente atraído hacia ti. Honestamente, no sé lo que significa sentirse sexualmente atraído por alguien, excepto que hace a los hombres comportarse de una manera extraña y pervertida. No obstante, me siento atraído por tu ingenio, tu encanto y tu amabilidad. Aunque sí tuviera que señalar la característica física que más me atrae de ti diría que son tus ojos. Ellos para mí son los ojos de un ángel. Estar a tu alrededor me hace sentir completo._

 _~ Firma Hitsugaya Toshiro._

El joven capitán dejó escapar un suspiro cuando deslizó la carta en el sobre decorado con narcisos. _"¿Realmente esto es una buena idea?"_ Rápidamente negó con la cabeza. _"No, no. Eres un capitán del Gotei 13. Retroceder ahora sería deshonroso."_

Toshiro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al mundo de los vivos. El sol de la tarde lo golpeó débilmente mientras tomaba rumbo hacia la escuela de Karin. Se escabulló por los pasillos de la institución y colocó la carta en su casillero justo cuando el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases terminó de sonar. De inmediato se escondió tras la otra fila de casilleros para que Karin no lo notara al salir de su aula. Ninguno de los estudiantes lo notó parado allí y así podría escuchar su reacción.

Sus oídos captaron el distintivo sonido metálico del casillero al abrirse y el suave susurro de la carta al caer al suelo. La voz de una chica se hizo oír resonando con emoción al hablar con Karin, y no se trataba de su gemela Yuzu.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Recibiste una carta de amor!-

-Sí… claro, lo que sea.-

Él se mantuvo escondido con el rostro lleno de dudas. Sus hombros se tensaron al escuchar el papel rasgarse en la clara señal de que la carta fue abierta.

La voz de la chica que no era Yuzu soltó una carcajada.

-¿No me siento sexualmente atraído hacia ti? Alguien te jugó… una broma. Oh, cielos. En realidad eso es bastante…-

Una tercera chica se unió a la conversación soltando un chillido.

-¡Tan lindo!-

Toshiro sintió el nerviosismo invadirlo ante el silencio de Karin, sin embargo después de un momento finalmente escuchó su voz venir desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Esperen un momento.- el sonido de pasos acercándose llegó a sus oídos, luego pudo sentir un suave beso en su mejilla. –Sabía que estabas ahí, ya sabes. No eres bueno ocultando tu reiatsu cuando estás nervioso. Idiota.-

Y entonces ella se fue.

Fin.

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA** **TRADUCCIÓN. ****El fic original pertenece a** **Yemi Hikari.** **)**

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí una pequeña traducción de un fic que amo absolutamente porque es taaaaaaan adorable! :3

Cabe aclarar que aquí nuestros Toshi y Karin-chan son niños, así que espero que hayan podido disfrutar de la dulzura de este amor infantil tanto como yo :'D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo y el fic de Yemi Hikari! Ojala q les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
